The Same Ocean
by TheMermaidScientist
Summary: Homesick and worried about his friends Lewis walks along the beach deep in thought . . . Takes place after Lewis leaves for America, but before the end of season three. Inspired by Cleo's line in Season 3: Episode 13


**Hey guys. This is my first ever H2O Fanfiction, and the first fanfiction I have written in years. This story is meant to be a one-shot, though I may continue it if you guys like the idea of more stories about Lewis in The States. The story as should be apparent takes place between the middle of season three and the end of season three. Whether or not I turn this into a longer story, it features in a larger H2O Universe (as in my head canon for their future) which I plan to write about through one shots and longer pieces. All my H2O Stories will take place in this continuity, unless otherwise stated. Enjoy! Read! Review!**

Gazing into the west, hair ruffled by the cold breeze, he stood knee deep into the Pacific Ocean. Here he was thousands of miles from home, thousands of miles from everyone he'd ever known. The seventeen year old was younger than most all his classmates, and he had not made any friends as of yet. He felt alienated from his classmates by age and by culture. Everything was so different here in The States. Even simple changes were stressful, like how he couldn't get any of the shows he watched back home on the Television. He missed the canals of the Gold Coast. He missed the Sunshine every day. But most of all he missed his friends; Rikki, Emma, Will, Bella, and most importantly his girlfriend, Cleo.

Cleo and Lewis had been close friends for more than a decade, and Lewis had always secretly harbored a crush on her, but eventually she became his girlfriend, and even the love of his life. It was Cleo that told Lewis to come to The States to study, not because it was what she wanted. The thought of him leaving had been unbearable to her, but she felt wrong standing in the way of him pursuing his dreams. Before Lewis left she had given him her locket as a symbol of their bond, just as Emma had given Cleo hers before leaving to travel the world. Lewis never wore it round his neck; this seemed wrong since he wasn't one of them, but he always kept it in his pocket, and would bring it out when he was stressed or sad or anxious.

It wasn't that he regretted coming to the United States to study. He was glad he did. Lewis had received a full ride scholarship to the National Institute of Oceanography in Seattle, a leading Research College. Furthermore, he was one of only a few hundred students who made the cut to get in here. This was the chance he'd always dreamed of, to become a "real" scientist. He'd learnt more about science in the past month since arriving here than he had in the seventeen years prior. As a freshman with no declared major he was taking classes in geology, biology, chemistry, and mathematics. Eventually, he planned to major in Marine Biology, and minor in Marine Geology. So being here was not all bad, by any means. But it didn't make it any easier to be all alone so far from home.

Lewis walked along the beach just watching the wave's crash into the shoreline, and wondering how his friends back home were doing. Lewis sat down on a rock someway along the beach. The area was secluded and quiet: a nice place to think. Lewis pulled out Cleo's locket, and traced it with a pencil inside a diary he kept in his back pocket. He flipped through the pages of the diary, and was lost in thought of times past.

Lewis looked out over the ocean, and sighed. He worried about his friends, because something told him that their care free days as mermaids wouldn't last forever, and he was terrified he wouldn't be their when he was most needed. When he had left, the girls had been in a Winner-Takes-All battle for Mako Island against a Mysterious Water Tentacle. He hoped they could beat it without him. He knew the girls were powerful and the sea was there element, but were they ready for this? He just couldn't help but worry. Something told Lewis that they had only scratched the surface of what it meant to be a mermaid. He knew it in his heart that their adventures were far from over.

So as Lewis pondered this, homesick and anxious for his friends, the young man watched the waves of the pacific crash into the shore. And this brought him comfort. Even if he was thousands of miles from his friends, they were still looking at the same ocean . . .


End file.
